Mono no Aware
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Não há no mundo, metáfora mais bela do que a cerejeira. A brevidade de suas flores, que surgem no limiar entre o final do inverno e o início da primavera... Yaoi Levíssimo
1. Chapter 1

_Eu tive crises de risos ao delimitar algumas das implicações dessa fic. Espero que vocês impliquem com ela tanto quanto eu._

_Mono no Aware é um conceito difundido na arte e na escrita japonesa, que pode ser definido como um apelo imenso a emoção das pessoas, um conceito complexo de efemeridade traduzido por "ooohhhs" e "aaaahhhs". Pena que o contexto inicial foi parodiado, e desandou numa frescagem, em suma._

**Mono no Aware**

Não há no mundo, metáfora mais bela do que a cerejeira. A brevidade de suas flores, que surgem no limiar entre o final do inverno e o início da primavera, a explosão de cor e deslumbre que logo desaparece deixando apenas uma saudade um acolher, um sabor agridoce, uma poesia e... Uma admiração. "Ahhhs" e "ohhhs" de pura, irrefreável e espontânea admiração.

Deuses, como ele detestava tal idéia. Porque o desaparecer? Porque uma explosão de brilho e beleza que logo é tolhida pelo esquecimento e se torna mera memória, efêmera memória?

As primaveras sempre começavam assim. Havia certa expectativa no ar, certo antecipar na espera pelo glorioso espetáculo. Pessoas mudariam suas rotinas normais, desviariam de seus trajetos usuais, unicamente para conferir a preparação, o surgimento dos botões, os primeiros lampejos de rosa perdidos entre os ramos.

E então, o desabrochar. Milhões, não, bilhões de flores de uma vez só, capazes de tomar conta das maiores praças, de dominar as mais extensas alamedas, carregadas uma a uma gentilmente pelo vento, de maneira a criar um espetáculo único, onde os céus são eclipsados pelas pétalas em flor, o chão é ladrilhado de pequenas obras de arte o ar é impregnado em seu odor profundo, suave, indescritível.

E depois?

Alguns tirarão fotos. Uns poucos escreverão poesias e um ou outro pintará um quadro. Talvez venha a ser um comentário trivial numa conversa regada a sakê, num barzinho lúgubre e imundo.

Ninguém vai lembrar como ele. Porque ele parece o único capaz de entender quão complexo é aquele fenômeno e como são belas as pétalas girando pelos ares, livres, colorindo todo o mundo, toda a existência num único tom de rosa efêmero, passageiro, eterno e... Indescritível. Conflitante em sua própria magnificência.

Isso era errado. Errado da maneira mais cruel possível. Talvez algo dessa beleza fosse verdadeiramente derivada de sua própria efemeridade, mas... era cruel imaginar algo tão belo eventualmente se dissipando. Que beleza poderia haver no fim, na mera saudade?

E ele não seria o único a pensar assim. Ano após ano, floração após floração, haveria alguém que sentiria essa profunda tristeza, que sentiria a amargura daquelas pétalas que ofereciam tão grandioso espetáculo para depois não passarem de um... Sabor residual.

Haveria uma maneira de salvar aquelas pétalas de tão cruel destino? A bela cerejeira estaria fadada a ser sempre uma metáfora, jamais uma constante?

Não, jamais permitiria tal crime. Mesmo que tivesse que acordar toda a humanidade com o som de seus brados, não deixaria que o destino da bela cerejeira fosse envolto em tristeza, murchar e ressecar e morrer e se tornar lembrança.

Tomou de sua espada encostada na parede e ergueu-se do chão, deixando que os músculos lentamente relaxassem, tanto tempo havia permanecido em tensão contemplando as cerejeiras que se espalhavam pela paisagem, ao longe.

Um único pensamento cruzou sua mente, enquanto caminhou pelos homens barulhentos e bêbados: salvaria sua cerejeira desse destino cruel. Nem que para isso tivesse que abdicar de tudo o que mais gostasse, tudo se resumiria ao bailar das pétalas róseas, eternas, não tristes, nunca mais tristes.

E ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer, mas faria assim mesmo. Porque assim era a maneira de pensar de Zaraki Kenpachi.

...

Acordou com a impressão de que algo estava errado. E não, isso não era mera força de expressão ou construção frasal. Havia algo singularmente errado naquela manhã.

A principiar pela janela arrombada e pelo ar gelado da manhã que agora se espalhava pelo quarto.

E pela mensagem que havia sido escrita, provavelmente com sangue, nas paredes até ontem imaculadas.

Era também digno de nota algumas pegadas sanguinolentas espalhadas pelo chão, bem como a impressão de dedos longos e provavelmente incultos em seu haori, que até então, estava dobrado perfeitamente sobre a cômoda.

Aquilo era uma orelha?

Levantou-se, e com passos rápidos de Shunpô, desviou das poças de sangue coagulado, tomou seu uniforme e vestiu-se, preparando-se para uma manhã esperançosamente mais tranqüila do que seu acordar. Depois teria que enviar algum lingüista especializado em garatujas escritas em sangue para decifrar a mensagem em seu quarto.

Mas isso apenas depois do café da manhã, como manda a etiqueta.

...

Parou para contemplar as cerejeiras em flor que abundavam em seu jardim. Eram árvores antigas, mas nem por isso paravam de florescer e de oferecer um dos mais bonitos espetáculos da Soul Society.

Talvez haja um kidô especial para aumentar a expectativa de vida das plantas? Ou talvez elas sigam a vida naturalmente prolongada dos shinigamis? Eram perguntas a se fazer ao mestre-jardineiro da residência.

Ah, ele gostava das árvores. Elas eram terrivelmente belas, de maneira opressora e ainda assim... A característica presente da efemeridade. Alguns até podiam julgar que essa mudança eterna, que esse ciclo de florescer e ser soprado pelo vento era triste, mas ele via a verdade.

Uma beleza sem igual, que os presenteava ano após ano, como um alento para os séculos que estavam por vir. Um ciclo eterno, jamais um final amargo. Como o eterno ciclo das almas entre o mundo mortal e a Soul Society, era o bailar das pétalas: eterno, agridoce, belo.

Mas precisava andar logo. Estava quase atrasado e o sangue logo coagularia completamente em seu quarto.

...

Sentou-se a mesa, tomando sua xícara de chá costumeira, no mais absoluto silêncio. A janela escancarada abria-se para o jardim e não pode deixar de observar como era agradável tomar chá em tamanho sossego, perante tão maravilhosa paisagem.

- MINHAS SINCERAS DESCULPAS, KUCHIKI-SAMA!!!

Anos de vida regrada (e numerosissímos pedidos de desculpas) o haviam imunizado a tais rompantes de seus servos. O que era uma felicidade, possivelmente perderia muito respeito se derramasse o chá toda vez que fizessem isso. Mas estava divagando.

- O que foi?

Nisso, Zaraki Kenpachi irrompeu no recinto, derrubando a porta e um dos servos que anteriormente tentava impedi-lo, inutilmente, pendurando-se em seu ombro.

- EU JÁ DISSE, MALDITOS!!! VOU SALVAR MINHA CEREJEIRA!!!!

- ... Talvez seja interessante trazer mais uma xícara, Sawada-san. Com um chá bem forte. Lembre-se de verificar minha dúvida com o jardineiro e de higienizar meus aposentos. Não se esqueça do lingüista.

- Sim, Kuchiki-sama. Será providenciado.

...

Byakuya Kuchiki era um homem infinitamente paciente. Mas estava ficando irritado e isso não era bom para sua paciência.

- ... porque os malditos ficam olhando para a cerejeira com aquela cara de TARADOS e dá vontade de cortar a cabeça dos filhos da mãe e ainda por cima é aquela droga de tristeza de merda que deixa pressurizado e...

- Depressivo. – corrigiu Byakuya.

- Que seja. Depressivo e você fica com vontade de matar e NÃO FICA FELIZ COM ISSO!!!

Extremamente paciente e infinitamente irritado.

- Vamos até o jardim caminhar, Zaraki-taichou? Quero ter certeza de que entendi o seu problema.

- Ah... Sim, certo, claro. A merda que tivermos que fazer.

...

Era um acinte invadir tal recinto de beleza com alguém de linguagem tão bronca quanto Zaraki Kenpachi. No entanto, o homem parecia confuso ao extremo, sem falar de incomummente profílico, o que era algo digno de curiosidade ao menos.

- Então. Zaraki-taichou, é do meu entendimento que estás inconformado com algumas características das cerejeiras, como sua transitoriedade, sua efemeridade e sua beleza fugaz, correto?

- Tirou as palavras da minha língua. – comentou Zaraki, sem se abalar, pensando que Kuchiki poderia ter se estendido um pouco mais sobre o bailar das pétalas que some para recomeçar no ano seguinte e que todas as flores que caíram no ano passado agora não eram sequer lembranças, apenas uma forma ideal, uma idéia insípida e quase esquecida.

- E não lhe agradam os olhares... lascivos ou sórdidos que as plantas recebem durante a floração? – Byakuya se esforçou para não rir do que ele mesmo dizia. Apenas um completo maníaco perturbado veria lascívia nos olhares de admiração.

- NEM UM POUCO!

O capitão da sexta divisão fixou o olhar na expressão de ira extrema e sanguinária que surgiu no rosto do capitão da décima primeira. Claramente, o homem tinha um sério complexo com as árvores.

- Bem, vejamos. – Byakuya colocou uma de suas mãos espalmada sobre uma das cerejeiras. – Seria essa?

- NÃO É A DROGA DE UMA ÁRVORE LITERAL!!!! – disse Zaraki, chutando a dita árvore e a arrancando de seu cuidadosamente elaborado local no jardim da residência Kuchiki.

Byakuya quase se impressionou com o fato de que Zaraki compreendia o sentido de algo "literal". Chutar uma árvore e derrubá-la, por outro lado, era algo facilmente superável.

- Ou seja... estamos falando de uma árvore... metafórica. É isso?

- Exato.

Byakuya devia ter continuado dormindo. Quarto ensangüentado ou não, teria sido menos complicado do que ver Zaraki supondo a existência de cerejeiras metafóricas.

- Apesar de certo receio em continuar essa conversa... metáfora do que?

- DE VOCÊ, DESGRAÇADO!!!!!

Byakuya piscou. E deixou que anos de treinamento quanto a um perfeito controle facial hesitassem por alguns instantes, deixando-o de queixo caído.

- Essas malditas árvores que ficam aí, espalhando as flores ao deus-dará e deixando todo mundo com cara de "ohh, que lindo" e "ahh, que mágico"!!! É uma merda enorme!!! Porque as drogas das pétalas caem, as pessoas pisam em cima, e se esquecem!!! Se esquecem daquela porcaria toda que era bonita!! Não dão valor pra droga da coisa e quando ela acaba....

Zaraki finalmente calou-se. E ficou da mesma cor das flores ao redor de ambos. Afinal, poucas pessoas podem se dar ao luxo de contemplar o arquear mortal de sobrancelha de um Kuchiki sem algum tipo de reação física, seja correr para longe ou irromper em pranto. Corar também servia.

- Ou seja, eu sou uma cerejeira.

Zaraki quis tecer algum comentário mais elaborado, como tantos outros que havia imaginado na sua divisão, mas foi incapaz de qualquer comparação entre o suave bailar das pétalas ou a graça com a qual o capitão a sua frente era capaz de se mover.

- Isso.

- E... estás com medo de que eu vá... acabar?

Como a cerejeira ao final da floração, como o tronco nu rodeado pelas belas flores róseas que lentamente perdem seu encanto, tornam-se marrons e sujas e...

- I-Isso.

Byakuya estava com medo de que sua sobrancelha ficasse presa para sempre na metade de sua testa até então perfeitamente simétrica. Talvez fosse um preço pequeno a se pagar pelo que estava ouvindo. De qualquer maneira, foi um alívio perceber que a sobrancelha voltava para seu lugar de costume enquanto os lábios se crispavam num leve sorriso de 0,14 milímetros.

- E... você não gosta que olhem para mim.

- Isso também... KUCHIKI MALDITO, EU TE MATO!!!!!!

Dizendo isso, Zaraki sacou sua zanpakutou e atacou o líder da casa Kuchiki, que usou de sua Senbonzakura para não ser cortado em dois.

- Estranho que por um momento tenhas a intenção de me proteger, dado minha efemeridade e beleza passageira quando no instante seguinte estás tentando me cortar ao meio.

- CALE A BOCA, BASTARDO, E LUTE!!!

Houve mais dois entrechocares de lâminas antes que falassem novamente.

- Apenas para constar, não sou uma cerejeira. Claro, essa observação apenas tem valor caso ainda estivesse em dúvida.

- FILHO DA....

76 golpes de espada e duas cerejeiras a menos depois, Byakuya havia aproximado perigosamente seu Bankai de garganta de Zaraki Kenpachi.

- E para completar... A efemeridade das flores de cerejeira não é sua única fonte de beleza. Tanto humanos quanto flores são efêmeros, daí sua complexidade e sua maravilhosa existência, seu sabor agridoce de felicidade e saudade. As flores são belas por si só, será que isto não basta? Ou devemos meramente nos perder em meio à tristeza de sua perda sem nos alegrarmos por sua presença?

- Acho que... – comentou Zaraki, após refletir por alguns instantes – você está certo, Kuchiki.

- E cá entre nós, achei delirantemente romântico o fato de que nosso primeiro encontro tenha sido sob essas belas árvores, Kenpachi.

- Bastardo.

_SPREAD THE LOVE OF KENxBYA!!!!_

_Ok, não. Errado, errado, errado._

_SPREAD THE LOVE OF BYAxKEN._

_Quase isso._

_Chire. BYAxKEN no Ai._

_Perfeito. Pétalas ao vento e tudo o mais._

_E o Ken-chan tem uma alma poética, fato. Feromônios de primavera e tal, relevem._


	2. Chapter 2

_Porque, afinal, havia sangue nas paredes e nenhuma explicação. _

**SHINIGAMI ZUKKAN: GOLDEN!!!**

- Ken-chan... Que mal pergunte, foi você que escreveu com sangue tudo aquilo na parede do meu quarto?

A frase acima podia ser considerada estranha a partir de diversos ângulos, mas _"Ken-chan"_ merece um destaque à parte.

- Sim. E não me chame dessa droga, é estranho.

Ele conseguiu _sentir_ os lábios do capitão da sexta divisão se curvando. Talvez não tivesse conseguido se o bastardo não estivesse com a maldita cara em seu ombro.

- E... que mal pergunte, o que escreveste? Não creio que nem mesmo o melhor tradutor da Soul Society vá conseguir entender aqueles garranchos.

- Che. Era um monte de merda, quem se importa?

- Oh. Achei que fosse algo de suma importância para ter sido escrito com sangue, de todos os líquidos, durante a noite em meus aposentos... Estarei enganado?

- Cale a boca, cerejei...

E então Zaraki percebeu o erro tático que havia cometido, pois entre sua vergonha e o pequeno sorriso que despontava nos lábios de Byakuya Kuchiki (o que por si só podia ser caracterizado como uma gargalhada histérica, nos padrões do nobre), havia dado a entender o teor de sua mensagem.

_Uma pessoa sensata apontaria OOC extremo nessa fic. _

_Diabos, uma pessoa sã apontaria como seria possível uma pessoa continuar dormindo enquanto sua janela é arrombada e orelhas de servos são cortadas. _

_Eu, como um bom exemplo de insensato e insano, replico com uma máxima simples. _

"_O amor transcende todas as razões." _

_Eca. Um dia eu faço uma paródia de a Bela e a Fera. _


End file.
